Love at Christmas
by kitsunemajin
Summary: A Christmas Story. Life after Seto Kaiba has been better than she ever could have imagined. Now Victoria Brown is going to spend Christmas with her daughter and the man she loves.


A/N: This takes place after my story Destiny of Suffering. You don't have to have read it to read this, but it might help. Feel free to review. I also want to thank Sakura Trees and Ninawynida for reivewing the last chapter of Destiny of Suffering. There is a chance that I'm going to do a sequel to that. Anyway, I'm ranting. Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have, never will. As for the other characters, if you don't know them then I own them.

* * *

It was Christmas time in the Pegasus household and there was much to be done. My parents were flying in from England in a few days and nothing was ready. Maximillion and I had spent the past few days trying to sort everything out. It was a large task, but I knew we would get it done.

We were married back in June; it was a beautiful wedding in the garden of my parents' home in Cambridge. For our honeymoon we went to Aruba. It was a great week. Since then, the three of us have gotten adjusted to each other's company.

Maximillion had gotten close to our daughter. Celestyn loved being near her father, she always smiled when he came into the room. I loved watching the two of them out in the garden. It was such an amazing feeling; seeing the two of them together. My life was almost normal.

I couldn't believe that not much more than a year and a half ago I'd been married to Seto Kaiba and living the life of a trophy wife. Things had changed so much. Seto had gotten off the attempted murder charge because apparently his lawyer sweet-talked the judge into letting him off. The same lawyer handled our divorce, which was finalized last June, a few weeks before the wedding. Since then, I haven't heard from him. Jou sends me letters every once in a while, to let me know what's going on.

"Are you alright Victoria?" Maximillion asked gently.

"I'm fine." I smiled as I looked up at him. "Just trying to get this stuff done."

"Don't stress yourself out about it."

I heard him pull up a chair net to me. Sighing, I started organizing the desk in front of me. There was still so much to be done and Christmas was only a few days away. We had just gotten the tree and it was sitting out front of the house. The stockings were still packed away somewhere and the wreath had to be put up. _So much to do and so little time._ I thought.

"It's December 22nd and nothing is done." I said, glancing back at him.

"Well, what do you need me to do?"

"We need the wreath put up and the tree brought in so we can start decorating it."

"That's easy enough."

"And I'll put up the stockings and decorations up." I said as I stood up.

Suddenly, I became nauseous. I must have looked bad because he made sit back down. Finally, the feeling passed and I looked up to see his face. Concern was evident in his eye.

"I'm fine." I managed to smile.

"Are you sure?" There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"It was probably just some bad food." He didn't look that convinced. "I'm fine, really."

"Don't stress yourself out." He gave me his hand.

"I won't."

After he left the room, I couldn't help smiling. There was a surprise I had in store for him. Of course, he isn't going to find out until Christmas. I didn't stop smiling as I headed towards the attic to get the decorations.

* * *

It took a lot of work, but everything was ready when my parents came in. They flew into the airport from London. Both of them were tired, but they seemed glad to see us. The past few times I'd seen them, it seemed as if they had gotten along with Maximillion, but this time was different. Whenever Maximillion was around, they seemed tense. I made a mental note to ask them why.

"How have things been going?" My father questioned as he sat down in one of the armchairs in front of the fire.

"It's been good." I replied, letting Heaven lay on my lap.

"And have you two been enjoying this Christmas?" My mother sat next to my father in another chair.

"It has been perfect. Maximillion smiled as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I saw my father flinch. Something defiantly wasn't right. What was going on? The air in the room seemed to thicken and my parents seemed tense. Fortunately, Heaven started crying. Sighing, I went to get up but Maximillion put his hand on my arm.

"I'll take care of her."

He gently took her from my arms and brought her upstairs. As soon as he left my parents' turned their gazes to me. That sickening feeling came back to me.

"We know that it is Christmas Eve but we think you should know something." His voice filled her with dread.

"What is it?" They had to have heard her voice shaking.

"Last month we were in New York for a friend's birthday..." Her mother couldn't finish.

"We saw your husband in there with another woman."

Another wave of nausea came over me. It took everything for me to hold it in. For once I was glad that the room was dark, they wouldn't be able to see how pale I was. I tried but I couldn't find words. Finally, I managed to whisper.

"No." My insides began to churn. "Excuse me."

I walked out of the room as fast as I could. Once I reached the stairs, I sprinted up them. Tears started to blind me as I slammed the bedroom door shut. A second later I found myself in the bathroom next to the toilet bowl.

The tears finally broke free and I started shaking. Time had no meaning to me, I might have been there for five minutes or five hours but I didn't care. At one point someone came in and picked me up. I was carried over to the bed. Someone changed my clothes and I felt a weight on the other side of the bed.

"Shh. It's alright." Someone wrapped their arms around me.

I continued to cry into the strong chest. For what seemed like hours I lay there. Eventually I dried my eyes and looked up. Maximillion smiled down at me and I managed to smile back. He brushed my bangs behind my ear and then wiped away some of my tears with his thumb.

"What is wrong? Your parents…" His voice drifted off.

"They said that…" I couldn't finish.

"That I was cheating on you."

I looked up at him, shocked. He gently kissed my forehead and then looked into my eyes.

"They told me when I came back downstairs. I would never do anything like that to you Victoria."

"I knew you wouldn't." I whispered, kissing him.

"Now relax." He broke the kiss and pulled me closer to him. "Heaven doesn't need her mother being exhausted on Christmas."

I smiled before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Christmas day went by quickly. My parents apologized to us and neither Maximillion nor I were mad. Heaven was thrilled with her first Christmas. She probably got more presents than I did when I was her age.

That night I snuggled closer to Maximillion on the sofa. Heaven was asleep and we were spending some quality time. I hadn't told him about the surprise yet and I thought that now was a perfect time. Smiling, I gently kissed his neck.

"You know that there is still one present." I whispered.

"And what would that be?" He started kissing me.

"It's not under the tree."

"Um-hum."

"You won't be getting it for a while."

He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"You're not?"

"I am." I smiled. "Heaven's going to have a little brother or sister."

"I love you." He gently hugged me.

"I love you too."

"You do know that this means we aren't going to get much more sleep." There was a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Or do other things we like to do."

"What a shame."

"I guess it means we'll have to enjoy it now."

"I guess so."

With that he kissed me. I smiled and closed my eyes. This was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

A/N: I thought it would be fun to do a Christmas oneshot. With any luck, I'll do another one soon. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! 


End file.
